Successive Approximation
by Avalya Blake
Summary: A little hot oneshot with Red and Green. (Originalshipping/ Namelessshipping) (Rated M)


**Successive Approximation**

**Author:** avalyablake

**Fandom:** Pokémon

**Pairing:** Red x Green (Originalshipping/Namelessshipping)

**Genre:** love, friendship, yaoi

**Rated:** (screw you . Let's say M)

* * *

"Shouldn't you be on that damn mountain?", Green asked in a quite boring way and looking a bit at the younger trainer, beside him, as they were sitting on the couch, watching an unamusing movie. Red was holding his Pikachu in his arms very tight, didn't look at his childhood friend.

Now Green looked at his friend directly and took another Pocky stick between his lips, he was eating since the beginning of the movie. "Don't tell me it's too cold up there right now for you!" He had to grin on the thought of Red freezing because of those temperatures. Actually he liked being on Mount Silver but in the last few days, there were extreme cold temperatures, so all ways and roads leading to the top had to be closed. A few days ago Red mentioned that he still wanted to fly up there with his Charizard for some training, but forgot about it. Even though Green seemed indifferent to Reds actions, he secretly tried stop Red from going up that mountain.

For example he challenged the younger one for battles, or he asked him to visit some friends or invited him to go to some events. Red was a great attraction for younger trainers and fan girls, so, for Green, it was a good idea to take him along.

"Tomorrow morning…" Red just said and concentrated on the movie, giving non attention to the gym leader. The Pikachu was snoring a bit in his arms and moved an ear from time to time. The quiet man didn't want to wake his little friend up.

"You're just insane…" Green said and looked back at the television. "Just wait 'til the worst snowstorm is over, buddy."

A quiet moan came from the champ, but nothing more. You could tell him everything you want, but Red was anxious going up that mountain, no matter how dangerous it could be there. This was one thing, Green hated about Red. It seemed like he didn't give a thing about his health.

"Let's say, I won't let you go up there", Green laughed and looked at his friend again, taking another Pocky in his mouth.

Now Red looked at the gym leader directly, emotionless as ever.

"Come on. It's just too dangerous. I bet the worst snowstorm is over in one week." But Red just shook his head and looked at the movie again. Now the older one grumbled a bit and he knew he had to do something, so his friend wouldn't do anything stupid. So he began to think of some things, he could come up with to stop his friend for the next days.

After a long time, when the movie was over and midnight passed, Green remembered something, Red mumbled while sleep some time ago. When Red wasn't on Mount Silver, he stayed at Greens place, over the gym on the couch in the living room. In the middle of the night, Green – as usual - had to go to the toilette and so he had to go through the living room. As he came back, he heard Red humming something and coughed Green's attention. The gym leader tiptoed to the younger one, who was fast asleep and listened, because suddenly he mentioned his name. Red was dreaming about Green! Well… While Green was listening, some words fell, which made his heart beat faster… And it seemed that Red was dreaming this very long… "I love you, Green", were the most important words, the older one heard.

This was the time he had to admit that he also had strong feelings towards the younger one. However, Green never mentioned a word about that night. He also had to think about it all the time. Was Red really in love with him? Actually, Green was straight, but since then, he wasn't sure anymore. As the days went by, his feelings for the younger one grew even more and up to now, he couldn't ignore them, or let's say he didn't want to. But he wasn't sure, if it was just this one dream. Maybe it was accidentally that night, so Green listened carefully every time he went to the toilette, but unfortunately, Red wasn't mumbling anymore…

And so Green was anxious to know if Red was in love for him or not! At first he put away his black jacket and from the corner of his eyes, he studied Reds reactions… The only problem was: There was no reaction…

Then he had to go one step further. He undressed his shirt. Still no reaction. Mentally the gym leader was a bit angry. What the hell was wrong with this trainer? Red seemed to have a lot of self-control… Or he simply wasn't in love with Green.

Okay, one last try, Green thought. He sighed quietly before he asked: "Want to go to sleep?"

Red just shrugged his shoulders, still watching TV; paying no attention towards his friend.

"With me…?" the older trainer added very quietly and was a little nervous about what the answer might be.

Now Red starred at him very shocked. "What?!" His Pikachu woke up and looked around, not knowing, what was going on, because Red had raised his voice.

Hiding his nervousness, Green said: "Come on, buddy, no one can resist me!" Mentally he could've laughed at himself. This wouldn't work…

But look! Red went a bit red on his cheeks and looked away, lowering his head, so it almost rested on Pikachu's head. "You're crazy…" he hummed and tried to concentrate on the advertisement.

Green leaned to his friend, who is now leaning back very nervously and his Pikachu had enough, so it jumped down and looked for another place to sleep. "You can't imagine how hot you are…" Green whispered and looked deep into the dark red eyes of his friend, who was almost lying on the couch.

"What the hell have they put into those Pocky sticks?" Red asked and was now leaning on his elbows, Green very close on him. The gym leader had an evil grin on his face. "I know a better Pocky stick…" Now he was really close to Red's mouth and could feel the heat between them.

The champ was really red on his face and couldn't say any word, especially when Green came even closer and touched his lips very gentle. Then one hand was put on his stomach, moving under his shirt to feel his warm skin.

Green sure was impressed that his younger friend had some muscles there, what meant, he must have trained also his slim body on that mountain. Turned on by this, Green scratched over Red's skin a bit, who then was gasping a little.

Red seemed to enjoy Green's hand and his lips. So the older one hot up their kiss and Red moaned in his mouth. After a while Green started opening Red's pants, where he could feel his erection, but the younger one lied back to stop his actions by grabbing his wrists. "Stop…" he whispered; breathing heavily. "Why are you doing this, Green?"

The gym leader kneeled over his friend, still unable to move his hands. "Well… I thought this might keep you from going to Mount Silver…" he explained, feeling a bit awkward at the moment.

Red continued looking like this all hadn't concerned him in any way, but after these words, he raised an eyebrow. "Really…?" he asked. For Green it sounded like: You are so stupid of thinking that.

"Y-yes… And I heard you saying… some words while you were sleeping… some nights ago…" the gym leader stuttered, blushing a little bit and now feeling like a stalker somehow.

Red just made an "Oh" with his lips, raising both of his eyebrows. Now it was his turn to blush even more.

"Tell me the truth, Red…" Green began and looked in his eyes deeply and with a sober expression. "You have feelings for me, don't you?"

The current champ let go of his wrists and let them rest on his stomach. "Well…" He looked in a different direction, like looking for an answer. After all he mumbled "Yeah…"

Green felt a smile coming up his face and his heart could jump around like crazy. Then he leaned forward to kiss his friend passionately, who was surprised at first, but then he put his hands on Greens sides, also feeling comfortable warmth coming up. The older one pulled Red's shirt a bit up, so his lower body could be seen.

The champ felt a bit unwell and was quite uncertain what to do. In the one hand he enjoyed Green's touches and closeness, but in the other, it somehow wasn't right, what they were doing. But as Green started opening his pants again, he threw his thoughts away to concentrate on the elder's hands.

Green felt, that Red wasn't really relaxing. Just think of Green sitting half naked on his friend, but he kept his hands on his hips. No movements, afraid of something horrible might happen… The gym leader had to smile amused about this and stopped kissing his friend. "I won't harm you, buddy… Just relax a bit."

Red blushed again. "Sorry, but I don't do this every day, you know…" He gave his friend an offended glimpse.

"Okay…" Green smiled. "You're allowed to touch my body. I'll try to… do a bit slower, so you can relax a little."

Red sighed nervously, but nodded. Again Green leaned forward to kiss him and Red put his hands on his sides. This time he let them move up and downwards very slowly. Green moaned as he felt his hands and enjoyed it. He stroke over Red's skin, using his nails to turn him more on. But after a while he stopped kissing his lips and moved downwards. Then he kissed his body, the delicious skin of the younger one, who now was breathing heavily. Green put his hands on his sides, scratching even more, so Red had to gasp for air. The champ grabbed the pillow above him just to giving himself to all the emotions and actions of the elder one.

Green reached the navel and let his tongue slip over his skin. Sometimes he also sucked and nibbled on his skin to turn Red more and more on. Then, with one hand he touched the place, where his erection was and the young man moaned louder. Green's fingers slipped a bit under Red's pants and again Red was gasping for air.

The gym leader then leaned a bit up to look in the passion filled face of his friend, while his hands began to undress his lower body. Red lifted his hip to help his friend. Green felt his heavy heartbeat and prickling running trough his body. He also felt his boner just waiting to get stimulated.

As Red was lying almost naked in front of his best friend, the elder looked into the innocent dark red eyes and couldn't belief that he was so inexperienced. Green couldn't help himself but felt even more for his friend, thinking of this. He would be the one who loved Red the first time. He would be the one who showed him what it's like being fully loved. Red's mouth was only a little open and he was breathing heavily, looking up to the older one, not knowing what would happen next.

Green bend down to kiss his mouth again, licking with his tounge over Red's soft lips. This time the younger man put his hands on Green's shouders and wasn't very gentle with his nails. The gym leader moaned because of this and felt, that Red was now ready for more. Soon Green moved to his neck and began sucking at his skin, switching to nibbling and biting. Red gasped heavier and grabbed the brunett hair of his friend.

Green then moved his left hand downwards, stroaking the hot skin of the younger one. He was sweating a bit and seemed really sensitive for those soft touches, because he gasped for air. Then he moved his fingers to his hips and slid to his upper leg very slowly, still kissing and nibbling Reds crook of the neck.

"G-Green...?", the champ suddenly stuttered quietly to catch his attention.

"Hmm...?" The elder one kept his eyes closed, but stopped his actions, also laid his hand on his hip. Maybe it still fast too much for the younger one, he thought.

"Have... you done this before...?", Red asked shyly and when Green leaned on his elbow to look in his face, who then bit on his lower lip. Reds expression now was very unsure, like saying: I shouldn't have asked that...

But Green just smiled and stroaked with his left hand over Reds cheek, giving him a gentle kiss. "No." In thoughts Green knew that this was a lie somehow. He never slept with a man, but he did with some girls... He wasn't proud of that. It was simply a sin of his youth. However, he knew now how to turn his friend on and knew what to do. Maybe this wasn't too bad at all...

As Red closed his eyes, Green began to kiss his friend's neck again, moving downwards but his shirt was still on. So he sit up and told him to do the same. But he just opened his eyes and bit on his lower lip again, with this unsure expression what made Green worrying. So he asked: "What's wrong?"

Red set up and ran his hand though his hair. "I... I can't do this, Green..." Then he looked at the gym leader a bit sadly. The brunette moved down from his friend and had to accept his decision. But still it felt quite painful... He nooded anyways and kissed Reds cheek. Then he had to look away, because he didn't want Red to see his face... and he didn't wand to see Reds face. Green grabbed his friend's pants and gave it to him, still looking on the ground.

"Sorry...", Red whispered and dressing himself again. As Green wasn't reacting, Red knelt behind his friend and put his arms around Green's neck and leant his head on his shoulder. He enjoyed this closeness to his friend.

The elder one was a bit surprised about that movement but then he had to smile. He also leant his head against his friend's gently and ran his fingers through his black hair slowly.

"I love you, Green", Red mumbeled and wished this moment would never end. After all those weeks being unsure about his feelings he can finally relax now in Green's presence. And also suddely the need to train on Mt. Silver vanished. A silent giggle came from Red's mouth and he tightened his hug, what made Green move his head a bit to look at his friend behind him. A giggle was something unusual for the champ! He never loughed or showed any expression... The gym leader wanted to ask something, but forgot about it, as he looked into those beautiful eyes of Red's. Then he was the one who put his lips on Green's very gentle. Automatically the elder one began to massage Red's back of the head, still playing with his hair a bit to deepen the kiss. Again his heartbeat fastened and prickling ran through his body. Again he wanted to move on Red's body to do the same things like some moments ago, but he knew Red wouldn't change his mind. Green could feel his boner in his pants and he was longing for stimulation... So the gym leader had to gasp in Red's mouth as a vision of his friend came in mind, showing the younger one's head down there.

Red knew what his actions achieve on Green's body but he was so inexperienced and unsure what to do. But otherwise it would be so simple. Nevertheless he wanted his relationship to start slowly. He knew Green from child age on, but still it was so unfamiliar seeing his friend from a different view now. Sure the younger one wanted more from his friend but as he lied almost nacked under him, he tried to enjoy Green's actions – they sure were wonderful – but it was just way too much to handle for one night.

After some time the champ ended the kiss because he needed air and leaned back a bit. Green just smiled and kept his eyes closed, leaning his head back on the younger's body. "I love you too, buddy...", he whispered after some time, what made Red smile even more. In his mind he was happy that his friend took the first step, because Red himself would never be able to summon up the courage to do anything like that.

As time passed by, the two friends lied on the couch, Red cuddled in Green's arms, and both were sleeping deeply, both having a smile on their faces. Also their dreams were filled with happy events, where they were together in a wonderful relationship.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this little fanfic! It was my first time with Originalshipping/Namelessshipping. It's just a Oneshot to warm up, because currently I'm writing on a bigger fanfic with Red and Green ^^_

_Also please don't forget to leave a review so I know what you liked/ didn't like._


End file.
